1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to organoaluminum compounds which find utility as coupling agents in filled polymer systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Coupling agents are compounds that promote adhesion between organic polymers and fillers. Such improved adhesion can lead to better overall mechanical properties of the final composite material. Currently available coupling agents include derivatives of silicon, titanium, zirconium and chromium.
There exist certain disclosures in the prior art in regard to the use of organoaluminum compounds to coat particulate materials in polymer substrates. U.S. Pat. No. 3,905,936 describes use of compounds of the formula (RO).sub.n AlR'.sub.3-n, where R is an aliphatic or aromatic hydrocarbyl group, R' is a carboxylate or oxy radical and n is 1 or 2. European Patent Application No. 198,374 describes certain aluminum compounds containing an aluminumalkoxy or aluminum aryloxy bond. The other two substituents bonded to the aluminum central atom can be alkoxy, aryloxy, acyloxy, alkylphosphate, alkylsulfate, monohydroxy ester, monoacyloxy ester and their substituted derivatives.